


One Sentence

by QuakesSquare



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Found Family, Missing Scenes, Other, Philinda - Freeform, Team as Family, based on Holden Radcliffe’s quote from season 4 episode 18 “No Regrets”, dad!Phil Coulson, father-daughter, mama may, mother-daughter, papa phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuakesSquare/pseuds/QuakesSquare
Summary: Based on Holden Radcliffe’s quote from season 4 episode 18 “No Regrets”________________________________________“One person in your life, one decision, one sentence has the power to change you forever.”“One Sentence?”“Yeah, that's right. One single sentence, like…’I love you,’ or, ‘We're having a baby,’ or, ‘She's gone.’”





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote this chapter at like 12:30am so isn’t my best work. I just had an idea...anyways this chapter is set during 5x17.

“If this is the end, it’s better to go out doing something that matters.” 

“No. You don’t get to make that decision alone. That decision is made with the people who love you-“ 

“-May...”

“And that’s me. I love you!” 

Phil was silent as he started deeply into Melinda’s chocolate brown eyes. He was shocked, he knew she loved him, but he didn’t know she was _ in love _ with him.

“I thought that would shut you up.” Melinda muttered as she walked away.

It took Melinda Quiolian May over 10 years to utter those three words to Phillip J. Coulson, the man whom she’d been in love with for some time. After she and Andrew divorced following the incident in Bahrain, Phil was there for her. They were _ always _ there for each other. 

Later that night, once they both cooled off. Well, once Phil processed the information he went to Melinda’s room. He didn’t even knock on the door when she opened it as if she felt his shaky presence. 

“Hi.” Phil said quietly. 

Melinda crossed her arms and didn’t say a word. 

“About what I said earlier,” he started. “I just want to say that-“ He was cut off. 

“-Phil, you don’t get to make those major life changing decisions by yourself.”

“May, I...” he stammered. “I...that’s not what I came here to tell to you.” 

“Phil, we need to talk about that. I’m tired of you telling me I need to be prepared to lose you.”

“I know Melinda, but we have to talk about these things. I get that it’s a rough subject for you I do.” 

“No! You don’t get it! Phil, I can’t lose you...”_again._ “You don’t know how hard it was hearing Fury tell me you were gone.” 

“But, Melinda, you can’t keep brushing me off...then all of a sudden tell me you love me. That you’re _ in love _ with me.” 

“But that’s the truth Phil! I’m in love with you!” 

“And Melinda, the truth is I’m dying.” He replied gently. “We can’t sugar coat it. Like I said, I’ve accepted it and you have to accept that fact too.” 

“No, I can’t. Not when there’s a cure. I can’t lose you Phil, I can’t lose you again. What about the team? Daisy isn’t ready to lead. Mack is on the verge of quitting for the 100th time. Fitzsimmons are starting their lives together. We all need you Phil to be here. I need you.” 

Phil took her hands in his. “Melinda, I’ll always be here. You know why? Because, some part of me believes I’ll see you all again. I feel it in my soul, that this isn’t the end. It’s just the beginning, the beginning of what S.H.I.E.L.D. should be. We’ve done it Mel, we’ve rebuilt this whole organization.” 

“No Phil, you did.” 

“No. We did. Together.” 

May smiled a smile that she only did for Phil. 

“And about what I was going to say earlier...I love you too Melinda. I’ve loved for as long as I can remember. Since our first mission years ago, I’m just sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. Sorry, we don’t have more time.” 

“Don’t apologize, we have still ha-.” 

Phil smiled and with all the strength his weak body had in him, he pulled Melinda close and kissed her passionately for as long as they both could. When he released her from his warm embrace he smiled and looked a very shocked May.

“I thought that would shut you up.”

“You thought right.” She smiled.


	2. We’re Having A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is better than the first, I promise.

Jemma stared at the two pink lines on the pregnancy test she held on her hands. Then looked over at the other two on the counter. One read _ Positive _ and the other said _ Pregnant _. She and Fitz had only been married a few weeks and she couldn’t believe the news. With everything that was going on lately she hadn’t realized she’d missed her period. She did have a bought of morning sickness this past week but hadn’t realized it. She just said it was due to stress since Fitz had gone mad because of “The Doctor.” However, finding out Deke was her - _ their _ \- her and Fitz’s grandson it made sense that they would have a baby, a daughter. She was so excited, but worried at the same time, with Fitz’s mental state and Coulson’s condition growing worse. 

Her thoughts were pushed aside when Daisy knocked on the door. “Jemma, team meeting in five.” 

“Okay, coming.” She said, putting the test in the bathroom drawer under the sink. 

She walked out the door and caught up with Daisy. “You okay? Deke said you weren’t feeling so well.” 

“Yes, I’m feeling a little better now. Just a little stressed is all. How about you?” 

“I’m doing better too, I just want to apologize for yelling at you about Fitz earlier, I shouldn’t have. It’s not your fault.” 

“It’s okay, Daisy. It’s not yours either. I’d be upset too if someone tried to, you know...” 

“Cut your head open...” Daisy stated then replied, “Look, I’m still mad at him, but I want him to get the help he needs, you that right?” 

“Of course I do. I just get a little over protective of him that’s all.” 

“I know, I’m sorry married life hasn’t treated you so well lately.”

“Well what can I say, Fitz did say we were cursed.” Jemma joked, but in the inside she was starting to believe it. 

Daisy put a hand on Jemma’s shoulder, “If you need me, I’m here.” 

“Thanks Daisy.” She smiled. 

The meeting began and so did the fighting. Should they save Coulson or save the world. It was all too much, Fitz didn’t give much input, he went back to his and Jemma's bunk when he couldn’t handle all the yelling. 

When he got there he went to the bathroom and turned on the facet. He put his hand under the sink then washed his face, he’d been afraid of himself since The Doctor had came out. When he finished washing his face he opened the drawer and saw three white pregnancy sticks. He picked them up one at a time and stared at them. 

“Jemma's pre—” he whispered to himself and sat on the edge of the tub and just looked at the objects in his hand. He heard footsteps then quickly put them back where he’d found them. 

“Hey Turbo.” It was Mack.

“Ma-Mack?” He stuttered. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

“Yes.” He replied. “Wha—what are you doing in here?” 

“Jemma just wanted me to check on you, and we were just worried when you walked out pretty abruptly.”

“I’m okay, thanks Mack.” He smiled. 

“I know it’s been rough with everything going on lately.” 

“Yeah, it’s been a little crazy.” Fitz smiled softly. “Hey, Mack?”

“Yeah, Turbo?”

“I’m sorry about everything, especially what I did to you and Daisy.” 

“It’s alright man, we’re good.” Mack smiled softly. “Daisy just needs some time, okay. She’ll be fine, she’s strong.” 

“Yeah she is.” 

“And so are you.” Mack smiled and slapped a hand gently on Fitz shoulder. 

“Thanks Mack.” 

Mack smiled and walked out of the room and shortly after Jemma came in. 

“Fitz?” 

“Yes, Jemma.” 

“Are you feeling okay?” 

“I’m fine, thank you.” He replied and abruptly walked out of the room acting a bit strange, feeling strange with the news.

He walked around the Playground trying to clear his head. He needed to process what he’d just saw. He was going to be a father. He was scared, scared to be like his father. He didn’t want to be like Alistair Fitz. Finally, he saw Coulson a man who he’d consider the main father figure in his life and thought if could be half the man Coulson was he would be okay. 

“Fitz.” Coulson called to him. 

“Yes, sir?” 

“Everything alright?” 

Fitz smiled nodded then asked. “How are you feeling sir?” 

“To tell you the truth, not like old myself, but I’ll be okay.” 

“Good to hear sir.” 

“Fitz, you’ll be okay too.” Coulson said to him as if he knew what his inner thoughts were then pulled him into a hug. “Everything will be okay Fitz.” 

Fitz hugged his mentor back. “Thank you sir, for everything.” 

“Always, son.” Coulson said softly. 

Later Fitz went back to his and Jemma's bunk. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she replied. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. What about you, still feeling sick?” 

“I’m better now,” she smiled. “I figured out what was making me sick.” 

“You mean, whom.” Fitz smiled. “You figured out _ whom _ was making you sick.” 

Jemma looked at him puzzled. “Wha-what-what do you possibly mean?” 

“I know, Jemma.” 

“You know what?” 

“You’re pregnant.” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah, I saw the pregnancy tests in the drawer.” He smiled. “We’re having a baby.” 

“We are.” Jemma replied. “We are.” 

“Now, lets make sure we keep this little monkey away from Deke’s father.” 

“Oh, Fitz we don’t even know if it’s a boy or girl yet.” 

“Well, either way I don’t want him or her hanging out with that space goon.” He said protectively. “Or having a-a Deke. 

“Oh, he’s not that bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and caught some of my Fitz references!


End file.
